User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Useful Notes Blog: Axe Cop VS Segata Sanshiro
It's the battle you've all been waiting for, and now the wait is no longer over. Arguably my most anticipated fight yet and what'll be my most destructive fight yet. In a battle of East vs West and the battle of OP saviors. Who will prove to be victorious? Because now, it's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Axe Cop, The Cop who's Capabilities is Only Limited to a 5-Year Old's Imagination Segata Sanshiro, The Missle-Riding, Dual-Explosion Extrodinare savior of Sega ]] Axe Cop Background *Name: Axe Cop (duh) *Height: Aprox. 6'2" *Weight: 194lbs *Capabilities only limited to a 5-Year Old's Imagination *Does infinite reps of everything *Was born with a mustache *Makes a perfect presidental candidate Arsenal Perfect Axe *Axe Cop's signature weapon *Cuts off the heads of bad guys, as well as almost anything *Blunt end can deflect magic projectiles and smash things *Completely indestructable *Has a button on his badge that creates an additional 1,000 axe blades *Can spew fire from the top (Which can be used to be like a torch) *Shoots diamonds from his axe *Can track poisoned candy on halloween, just because Super Golden Axe *Created when the Perfect Axe is fused with a copy *Cuts through anything *Stronger than the Perfect Axe Tiger Belt *Given to him by becoming President of Karate *Sentient *Useful melee weapon *Worn under his uniform Other *A helmet that controls the weather *Unlimited lemon grenades *Poisoned soda which he gives to bad guys *A robot in his mustache that has a gun that shoots sticky dynamite and a golden axe **Not even Axe Cop himself knows everything in there *Tiny swords on his arms instead of hair *Green Banana Gun that can kill Bad Guy Ninjas *Sniping Shotgun that can become a flame sword *An axe that can turn into any gun which includes a tornado gun *And many, many other stupidly awesome weapons Abilities Strength, Speed and Durability *Has 5001 lives *Casually breaks unbreakable chains *Immune to fire, and has a resistence against magic and reality warping *Can run faster than the naked eye can see *Effortlessly lifted a continent with 2 fingers Other *Expert and finding enemies weak points *Always right *When in contact with flames he becomes Axe Cop Fire where he can breath and manipulate fire at his will *Gains the poison spit by eating Mayonnaise *Even when killed he can fight as a ghost, or force himself back to his own body *The Forbidden Move **Creates a hurricane so powerful it lifts up an entire landmass *Can send foes to the land of dying (I'm not making any of this up, I swear) *Has a kick that removes the soul of the target *Power of Christmas **Recovers from any fatal wound, allows him to fly fast enough to bent the fabric of reality Pets Wexter *Is a T-Rex, nuff said *Has miniguns for arms *Eats bad-guys *Flies at FTL Speeds *Breathes fire *Murderers are his favorite snack *Axe Cop can fuse with him, seriously Ralph Wrinkles *Badass version of Scooby-Doo *Has Karate powers *Shoots healing lasers from his eyes *Shoots killing lasers from his mouth Feats Oh boy, here we go: *Picked up the sun and tossed it back to orbit *Blew up an entire planet with a single stick of dynamite *Travels to planets on his own..by jumping *Survived the Queen of England's magic scepter, which..I'm not even kidding makes people "poop themself to death" *Killed all the aliens in the universe *Saved god and jesus from Bad Santa *Decimated Chuck Norris in a fight *Chased aliens riding the fastest veichles in the universe *Tanks the recoil of punches from a gorilla who launches himself to distant planets by punching the ground *Created his own planet just to build a theme park on it *And many, many other impossible things Weaknesses *Cherry candy canes can bypass his 5000 extra lives and put him down for good *Sometimes too overconfident (Though, can you blame him?) *Some of his most powerful attacks are directed at bad guys Segata Sanshiro Background *His name and appearance refer to the genesis of Judo *In a previous life, was a motorcycle-riding cyborg superhero *Lives alone in the mountains, always trains using a giant Sega Saturn *His theme song orders others to play Sega Saturn "until your fingers break" Abilities *Able to duplicate and increase his size *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Explosive Judo Throw **Makes targets explode twice *Seemingly has a complete disregard for physics *Can speak in space Feats *Matched an olympic speed skater barefoot *Won the world cup by throwing a player at the ball to score the winning goal *Kicked a baseball for a home run *Doesn't flinch when hit in the chest by 90MPH baseballs *Stopped a missile on a glass window in SEGA HQ before riding it into space *Seemingly has survived that same missile exploding in his face *Helped SEGA with sales on the Sega Saturn Faults * Judo Throw doesn't work on the undead *But despite helping the Sega Saturn, he couldn't save it *Lost to (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog in a martial arts tournament Advantages and Disadvantages Axe Cop Advantages *Insanely stronger *Superior Durability *Much, MUCH faster and agile *Superior Weaponry *Many times smarter *Infinite stamina *Many of his abilities/weapons would be OHKOs *More than enough to take on Segata clones and enlarged Segatas Disadvantages *Segata arguably has a better theme song Segata Sanshiro Advantages *Equal in Ruthlessness *Numbers advantage with cloning *Being a savior, he wouldn't be as affected or affected at all by Axe Cop's weaponry that focuses on Bad Guys *Fucks with physics and reality on a daily basis.. Disadvantages *..but Axe Cop does it better *Worse strength, speed, durability, stamina, etc. *Some of Axe Cop's weaponry would be more than enough to finish him off *Even if the Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro wasn't played for laughs, Axe Cop decimated Chuck Norris. While Segata drawed with him *No weaponry matches any of Axe Cop's weaponry Verdict Okay, I've said this plenty. And I mean plenty of times but. This match isn't my fairest match at all, if anything so far it's my least fair. And for good reason, while Segata is tough in his own right. Axe Cop is infinitly tougher, in almost if not every category. Sure, Segata has the cloning but. What's that really gonna do other than just stall Axey? Segata has spat physics in the face, but Axe Cop has done it even more times than Segata has. And didn't just spit physics in the face. He fucking stomped on physics into it's own 6-Foot Grave without breaking a sweat You can make the argument that all Segata has to do is use the Judo Throw on him 5,001 times and boom, done. Yeah no, Axe Cop has dealt with the vacuum of space, the heat of the sun, recoil from planetary attacks, and many others. I don't think a dual explosion throw is gonna do much. At best, Segata kills Axe Cop once. And that's being extremely generous And like I said in the disadvantages. Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro was played mostly for laughs, especially if Justin Beiber VS Rebecca Black has tought us anything. Even so, 101 Facts Chuck would beat Canon Segata anyway if we're using it literally. Meanwhile Axe Cop decimates Chuck Norris without much effort, and Chuck didn't show any signs of holding back. In fact he showed signs of the opposite. I can go on and on about this but, point is. Axe Cop while some of his weapons won't work with Segata. He doesn't even NEED them to take down Segata. So, as much completely unrealistic as saying Segata is screwed really is. He really is screwed, as the clear cut (hue, cut) winner of this match I can assure is gonna be God Damn Axe Cop. Category:Blog posts